1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp device, more particularly to a lamp device responsive to ambient light conditions and having a rotary lamp base.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional lamp device 1 is adapted to be mounted on a ceiling 3, is adapted for use with a light bulb 2, and includes a lamp base 11 that is formed with a receiving space 12, and a light sensitive controller 21 that is received in the receiving space 12 and that is responsive to ambient light conditions for turning the light bulb 2 on and off accordingly.
However, when the lamp device 1 is mounted on the ceiling 3, it cannot be adjusted such that the light sensitive controller 21 is only able to detect ambient light conditions within a fixed direction, which restricts utility of the conventional lamp device 1.